Up, Up and Away!
« Up, Up and Away! » ʌp n əˈweɪ est une mission confiée à Carl Johnson (le protagoniste) par Wu Zi Mu dans Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, depuis un débarras dans The Four Dragons Casino sur The Strip à Las Venturas dans l’État de San Andreas. *Cette mission est débloquée à la réussite de la précédente, « Cop Wheels ». *La mission suivante s’intitule « Breaking the Bank at Caligula’s ». Déroulement Carl a réuni Guppy (venu avec un de ses hommes de confiance), Woozie et Zero dans une remise du Four Dragons Casino pour un point sur l’avancement des préparatifs du casse de Caligula’s Palace, tenu par la Mafia ; le technicien de surface qui habite dans cette pièce est présent également. Carl veut se servir d’un Securicar repeint aux couleurs du casino pour faire sortir discrètement l’argent du coffre-fort. Zero suggère de mettre la main sur un Leviathan muni d’un aimant pour déplacer un fourgon de Las Venturas jusqu’à Verdant Meadows. Up, Up and Away! GTA San Andreas (cible).png|Zero veut cibler un Leviathan équipé d’un aimant au début de la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Up, Up and Away! GTA San Andreas (objectif).png|Wu Zi Mu lance un objectif à la cantonade au début de la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Le Leviathan choisi est stationné sur l’héliport de K.A.C.C. Military Fuels, un dépôt de carburant de l’armée à l’est du quartier de Spinybed. En pénétrant sur ce terrain militaire, Carl fait retentir une sirène qui dirige vers lui les balles de M4 des soldats qui gardent les bâtiments. De l’autre côté d’un entrepôt (où le joueur trouvera des icônes de santé et de protection pare-balles), Carl peut emprunter les escaliers qui mènent à l’héliport. Deux Hunter sont envoyés par l’armée pour éliminer l’intrus, le joueur dispose d’un minigun monté sur pied pour les détruire. Une fois le ciel dégagé, Carl peut prendre le manche à balai du Leviathan et le mener au-dessus d’un entrepôt du quartier de Rockshore East où un Securicar est laissé sans surveillance, devant une aire de chargement. L’aimant saisit le fourgon et le Leviathan s’envole vers la piste abandonnée de Verdant Meadows, où Carl dépose le Securicar avant d’atterrir. L’homme qui accompagnait Guppy au Four Dragons Casino surgit et félicite Carl pour le succès de la mission. Script Carl Johnson : Bon, on a les bécanes et Woozie s’est occupé des uniformes. Maintenant, il manque plus que le fourgon blindé qu’on repeindra avec le logo du casino Caligula. Wu Zi Mu : Pourquoi on en piquerait pas un pendant sa tournée… Comme ça en plus, on s’ferait de la thune. Carl : J’veux pas risquer la peau de mes gars dans un braquage en pleine rue… ça pourrait mal tourner. Zero : J’ai une idée ! Vous avez déjà vu ces gros hélicoptères qui soulèvent des trucs super lourds ? Guppy : Ouais, ils appellent ça les « grues du ciel ». On pourrait soulever le fourgon et le planquer ailleurs avec un truc pareil. Woozie : Alors faut qu’on pique un de ces engins. Mais moi j’suis pas pilote. Zero : Moi non plus. Guppy : Hé, me regardez pas comme ça ! Un homme de Guppy : Moi non plus… Carl : Merde. O.K.. Je piloterai, on pourra le repeindre sur la piste. Zero : C’est comme si tu te farcissais Berkley, mais en plus gros ! Carl : Ouais, ben merci bien. CONSIGNE : Pique l’hélico du dépôt de carburant de l’armée. Les portes s’ouvriront si t’es dans un véhicule militaire. :Carl entre sur le terrain militaire de K.A.C.C. Military Fuels, qui protège les réserves de carburant, et atteint le Leviathan sur l’héliport. CONSIGNE : Ils ont envoyé deux hélicos de combat pour t’intercepter ! Utilise le canon pour les détruire. :Carl s’empare d’un minigun monté sur pied et abat deux Hunter apparus dans le ciel de K.A.C.C. Military Fuels. CONSIGNE : Les hélicos de combat sont détruits ! Rejoins l’'hélico' et tire-toi de là ! :Carl s’installe aux commandes du Leviathan. CONSIGNE : Va au dépôt et pique le fourgon avec le treuil de l’hélico. :Carl pilote le Leviathan jusqu’à un entrepôt du quartier de Rockshore East et y vole un Securicar garé devant une aire de chargement, avec l’aimant de l’hélicoptère. CONSIGNE : Emmène le fourgon blindé au cimetière d’avions dans le désert. :Carl pilote le Leviathan jusqu’à la piste abandonnée de Verdant Meadows et y dépose le Securicar, ce qui désactive l’aimant. CONSIGNE : Pose l’hélico dans la zone indiquée. :Carl pilote le Leviathan pour atterrir sur l’héliport qui jouxte la tour de contrôle désaffectée. Il sort du cockpit et l’homme de Guppy vient à sa rencontre. [[Fichier:Up,_Up_and_Away!_GTA_San_Andreas_(fin).png|thumb|300px|Un homme de Guppy exprime son admiration pour Carl Johnson à la fin de la mission dans GTA San Andreas.]]L’homme de Guppy : Hé, CJ, t’arrêteras jamais de m’étonner, toi ! Carl : Hé hé, où est Woozie ? L’homme de Guppy : Il a insisté pour conduire lui-même jusqu’ici. Y peut être n’importe où. Carl : Aha ha ah, ouais, j’imagine… O.K., mec, j’me casse. À plus les gars ! Récompenses *Pour avoir accompli cette mission, le joueur voit son niveau de respect augmenter. *La mission suivante est déverrouillée : « Breaking the Bank at Caligula’s ». *Enfin, un Leviathan est désormais disponible près de la tour de contrôle désaffectée de la piste abandonnée de Verdant Meadows. Anecdotes *Le nom de cette mission est aussi une expression utilisée par Superman dès ses premières apparitions télévisées dans les années cinquante ; elle a été traduite par « Plus haut, plus loin ! » dans le titre de la série de huit bandes dessinées autour de Batman et Superman publiée par DC Comics en 2006 dans son cycle « One year later » (« Un an plus tard ») situé un an après la série Infinite Crisis. *Au début de la mission, Zero évoque un combat contre Berkley alors que le joueur n’a pas nécessairement réussi les missions secondaires proposés à la boutique de Zero. *Entrer dans K.A.C.C. Military Fuels avec le Patriot qui en sort n’en fera pas moins retentir l’alarme d’intrusion, le joueur peut donc entrer avec n’importe quel véhicule pendant que le Patriot sort. Si la grille se referme trop tôt, le joueur peut toujours voler un Packer aux alentours et se servir de sa rampe avec un autre véhicule pour franchir le mur d’enceinte. *Il est possible d’entrer dans K.A.C.C. Military Fuels par les airs, un soldat près du Leviathan utilisera un lance-roquettes mais quitter le Jetpack ou l’avion (le Dodo est un aéronef de choix car il est disponible au Las Venturas Airport et il peut voler à une vitesse très faible) assez tôt doit permettre d’esquiver les roquettes. *L’indice de recherche du joueur est désactivé dans l’enceinte de K.A.C.C. Military Fuels. *Si le joueur utilise le minigun sur pied en dessous de l’héliport en portant un Jetpack sur son dos, il obtiendra des munitions de minigun illimitées après avoir quitté le poste de tir. Ces munitions sont aussi illimitées dans l’inventaire du joueur si Katie Zhan fait partie des copines de Carl et que le joueur meurt alors qu’il se sert du minigun monté sur pied. *Les balles qui touchent les Hunter envoyés pour stopper Carl font augmenter l’habileté du joueur avec cette arme beaucoup plus rapidement qu’en temps normal. *Le câble qui relie l’aimant (donc le Securicar) au Leviathan est intangible, toute structure peut passer entre l’hélicoptère et le fourgon sans que ce dernier ne se décroche. es:Up, Up and Away! de:Up, up and away! pl:W górę! ru:Up, Up and Away! pt:Up, Up and Away! fi:Up, Up and Away! Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Missions Catégorie:Missions dans GTA San Andreas